Truth
by Delleve
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to take part in some note passing on a very boring History of Magic class. The game Truth is played and a love just may be revealed. (RWHG) COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to take part in some note passing on a very boring History of Magic class.  The game Truth is played and a love just may be revealed. (RW/HG)

**Rated PG-13 **for language.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo.

AN: This will have another chapter(s?) eventually and somewhere in that chapter(s?) the game Truth will be played and a love may just be revealed. 

The game Truth and the Food Name Game were taken from _The Truth About Forever_ by Sarah Dessen ... and basically the whole idea for this fic except for the note passing idea, that one came from me.

**Bold **= Ron

Normal = Harry

_Italics _= Hermione

--------- 

**Harry, I'm dying of boredom here.**

I know, Ron.  Binns has become even more boring if that's even possible.

**It is.**

So what should we about it?

**Continue to do this?**

Might as well.

**So ... bloody hell, look at Seamus! **

He's fallen asleep!  I feel like doing that too. 

You probably could and go unnoticed considering Seamus is in the front row, almost right in front of Binns and he isn't even noticing.

Amazing, isn't it?

Very.  Well, at least we're assured that Binns won't notice our little magic parchment note passing.

Yeah.

So ... what do you want to do?  Tic tac toe?  Hangman?  That game where you have the dots and try to make boxes?

Er ... not really.  We've been doing that since first year, it's gotten a bit old.  How about we try something more ... complex, difficult, challenging?

**Like what?**  **Because that game with the boxes is pretty advanced if I do say so myself. **

The food name game.

**Huh?**

It's simple.  You say – write, whatever -- a name of a food, like potato for instance, and then the next person thinks of a food that starts with the last letter, like orange.

**Ah.  All right then, let the game begin.  Do you want to start?**

No, you can.

**All right.  Chocolate.**

Espresso.

**What's that?**

Coffee kind of.

**I'll take your word for it.  Er ... can I use orange?**

Sure.

**Orange then.**

Eggs.

**Sweets.**

That doesn't count.

**Of course it does!  Sweets are food!  They're edible!**

You have to be more specific, Ron.

**Oh.  Er ... sandwich.  Specific enough?**

Yeah.  Horseradish.

**Ughhhh.  I hate that stuff.  I remember Mum gave it to me once when I was ten.  I spit it out, yelling, "this stuff is as nasty as Cockroach Clusters!  It tastes like shit!"  Mum wasn't very happy about my choice of words...**

I imagine she wasn't.

**It was all Fred and George's fault.  They taught me the word 'shit' and said it was a very "good vocabulary word to describe something that tastes rather nasty."**

That's hilarious.

**No, it wasn't.  You know how Mum gets when she's angry.**

Not as hilarious then.

**Damn right.**

It's your turn.

**Oh, right.  Er ... hash browns.**

Spinach.

**What the hell is up with you and nasty foods and ones ending with 'h'?**

Dunno.  Your turn.  Think hard now, Ron.

**Oh, shut up.  Er ... haggis.  And if you say something that ends with 'h' I will hex you to Uranus and back.**

Nice place to be hexed to.  Not very sunny there though, I'm afraid.  Er ... salt.

**Salt?  Does that even count?**

It does if you want a word that doesn't end with 'h' and I have one in mind ...

**It counts!  It counts!  Er ... tomato.**

Orange juice.

**I already used orange.**

Yes, you used orange but not orange juice.  There's a difference.

**Meh.  Er ... again with the 'e' ... er ... eggplant.**

And I'm the one who names nothing but disgusting foods.  Escargot. 

**Harry, you are the king of naming the _nastiest_ foods known to man.**

I thank you.

_What on Earth are you two doing???  Pay attention!_

**Hermione.  This.  Class.  Is.  The.  Most.  Boring.  Thing.  On.  Earth.  We have found a way to occupy ourselves, now get back to your note taking.**

_Ron Weasley, you are the _most _ignorant person on Earth.  You both are here to learn.  You'll fail your N.E.W.T.S. if you don't pay attention!_

Hermione, we haven't been paying attention in Binns' class since we first walked through the door.

**Yeah, his class is so boring even he falls asleep occasionally.**

And that's a fact I'll add.

_Well ... I'll admit his classes aren't the most entertaining ones on Earth but they're very mentally stimulating and if you two would ever bother to pay attention there's so much material he's covering!_

**Yeah, he's covering plenty of material all right, but nothing worth paying any attention to.**

_Ron ..._

**Ron what?**

_Just ... urgh!  You are so frustrating!_

**Like you aren't.**

AHEM.  Can we not fight please?  Ron, you just nearly broke your quill tip you were pressing so hard. 

**Heh.**

Hermione, would you like to join us in our way of occupying ourselves and fighting not to doze off?

_Harry, you know I couldn't.  I have to pay attention if I want to do well on my N.E.W.T.S._

**Hermione, live a little.  I'm sure you've memorized every book that has to do with whatever Binns is teaching anyway.**

_I have not, Ron, and that's not the point.   The point is that we're at Hogwarts to learn and to prepare ourselves for our adult life in the wizardring world, not to goof off during classes._

**Oh, yes, Hermione.  You certainly are paying attention currently.  Oh, wait, no, you're not, you're telling us off.**

What Ron is _trying _to say I think is that we'd be very privileged to have you grace us with your presence and take part in our horrible note passing ways.

_What on Earth is it that you two are doing, anyway?_

**The Food Name Game.**

_And that is ...?_

It's a game that requires a high amount of wit, cunning, and skill.

**And the knowledge of the full alphabet.**

Yes, that too.

_Well ... I suppose I ... no, I really shouldn't ..._

**Come on, 'Mione, you know you want to.**

_I ... wait; hold on a minute!  _Never_ call me 'Mione, Ron!_

**Sorry.**

Hermione, The Food Name Game is calling to you ...

**It's saying, "Hermione, coooooome to meeeeeee.  Plaaaaaaaay meeeeeee.  Take paaaaaaart in the gaaaaaaaame."**

_I honestly shouldn't and couldn't ..._

**Hermione, just play with us.**

_Oh, all right then._

**To Be Continued ...**

**AN2: **I promise that in the next chapter(s?) the game Truth will be played and we'll have some nice awkward RW/HG moments that will make you squee ... or something .  Please, please, pretty please review!  They're what I live for you see ... well ... kind of.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN:** First off, I would like to give a huge round of thanks so flipping much to all that reviewed! :D  I was amazed that I received so many wonderful reviews and beamed like an idiot for a day.  Thank you and let's continue that fad of rave reviews, shall we?

As for the formatting on the last chapter where it seemed that Harry was talking solely for about five lines, I have no idea what happened there.  Evil formatting trying to thwart me. 

Now for some not-so-shameful-advertising: I have several other fics, one a Ron/Hermione (title is Undeserving?), which are a little shy on the reviews if you catch my drift. ;)

Ahem.  And now back to the fic because I know you don't want to read my ramblings and advertisements. ;)

**Hermione, you can go next considering you're new to the game and all.**

_All right.  What's the last food we left off on?_

Escargot.

_Okay.  That's simple.  Tomato._

**Already said it, Hermione.  I do believe I told you this game took many wits?  ;)**

_Ron, I remember that statement very clearly, thanks.  Erm ... tofu._

My turn?

**Yeah.**

Er ... sure about that?

**Yes, very sure.  Completely and totally sure, Harry.  I am confident that it's your turn, mate.**

Positive, Ron?

**100%.**

Ron, I was the one who said escargot, making it _your_ turn.

**Erm ... are you sure?**

_That would make it your turn, Ron.  I'm sure_.

**Oh, okay then.**

Wait ... you believe Hermione but you don't believe me when I tell you it's your turn?

**Er ... well ... yes?**

_Sorry Harry._

Mutiny.  Best mate mutiny. 

**Oh, Harry, stop it.  It's your turn.**

It's YOUR turn, Ron!

**Damn.  It was worth a shot.**

_Ron, don't swear._

**Yeah, yeah, sorry.**

...

Do you plan on answering any time soon?

**In a minute!  Give a man time to think!  What food starts with a bloody u anyway???**

_I believe that's your job to figure out, Ronald._

_And don't glare at me like that._

...

Come on, Ron.

**Nothing bloody starts with u!  Nothing!  Er ... umberries.**

_That's not a food._

**Yes, it is!  It's a ... newly discovered berry!  Don't look at me like that, both of you!  It's a food!**

Ron, it's not a food.

**_You two_ try to think up something that starts with u then.**

Er...

_Umberries it is then._

Right.

_Your turn, Harry._

Strawberries.

**Closely related to umberries, those are.**

_Sugar quills._

**I love those.**

_I know, Ron.  I was the one who bought you that one from Hogsmeade when you ran out of money._

**Oh, yeah, thanks for that.**

_Did you ever even eat it?  I don't remember seeing you..._

Yeah, neither do I ... wait, you have a sugar quill sitting on your bedside table, don't you?

**Er ... yeah, I do.**

_The one I purchased for you?_

**Erm ... yeah.**

_Why didn't you eat it?_

**Well ... I'm kind of saving it ... for a special occasion, you know.**

_What do you mean?_

**Well ... I dunno, I'm just saving it.  It's a special quill.**

Because Hermione gave it to you?

**Er ... well ... kind of.  Yeah.  It was nice of her and everything.**

_Well ... all right then._

Amazing.  I've never seen Ron not devour any food in his grasp.

**Oh, shut up, Harry.  **

It's your turn, Ron.

**Oh, right.  Soup.**

Pretzel.

_Lemon._

**Nut.**

Tea.

_Apple._

...

**Are you all getting a bit bored of this?**

Yeah.  Kind of.

_I am a little._

**Want to play another game instead?**

All right then.

_Sure.  What do you suggest?_

**Erm.  I dunno, actually.**

_Well ... I know of one game.  I haven't played it in ages though._

What is it?

_Erm ... Truth._

**What's that?**

_Well, it's mostly played at girl's slumber parties.  Not many boys know of it, I think._

How do you play?

_It's really simple.  It starts by one person asking a question to another person, something about himself or herself.  A simple question to ask would be, what's your favorite colour?  Then the person the question was asked to must answer._

What's the rules?

_Well, there's only one rule really, and that's that you have to tell the absolute truth._

**How do you win?**

_Ron, the game isn't about winning.  Typical male.  The point of Truth is finding out information about your friends, things you didn't know.  It's supposed to strengthen your bond with your friends._

**Still, how do you win?**

_Ron, you're impossible.  You win if the other people refuse to answer their question._

That sounds easy.  Hardly witty, challenging, or complex.

_It can get fairly brutal; of course I've only played it once._

**When was that?**

_When Parvati started it in the girls dormitory in fourth year.  Well ... I didn't play it exactly._

What did you do, then?

_I finished my reading of Hogwarts, A History, for the fifth time.  _

**So Hermione, the girl who would never break any rule if she could help it, eavesdropped on the girls game?**

_I was hardly eavesdropping.  It's not my fault they screeched their every answer and collapsed into giggle fits every other second._

Didn't they ask you to play with them?

_Well, yes, but they were hardly asking any thought provoking questions.  They were all things like, which Ravenclaw boy do you think is the most good looking and if you could go out with anyone in Hogwarts, who would it be?_

**I wasn't, by any chance, mentioned was I?**

_I don't remember, Ron._

**Just asking.**

Well, do you lot want to start the game now?

_Might as well._

**I, Ron Weasley, hereby announce that the game is on!  **

**To Be Continued ...**

;;coughreviewsmaketheworldgoroundcough;;

   __


	3. Chapter Three

**AN:** Yes, I know this chapter is a bit short.  Each chapter will have a round of questions in it (3) and hopefully something shippy in each chapter.  I know this chapter doesn't have exactly too much R/H action in it (okay, almost none), but there _is_ a nice Harry/Someone in it to hold you over until the next chapter, which probably won't come out until after school resumes (August 11th) because I'll be busy preparing for evil education to start again.  Dammit.  

And, in case you haven't noticed (which, y'know, you probably have), I am 100% American so my knowledge on all things British is very limited.

_-----------_

_All right.  Who wishes to go first?_

**You can, Hermione, considering you are the "All Knowing Persona of the Most Noble Game of Truth."**

_All right then and why thank you, Ronald, for the glorious title.  It simply is divine.  I shall treasure if forever._

**I am delighted, dearest Hermione that you are pleased with the splendid title I ... er ... what's a fancy word for gave?**

Bestowed upon?  Well that's two words actually...

**That will work.  I thank you cherished Harold for your help.**

It was not a problem, Ronald, old chap.

**Jolly good, jolly good.**

_..._

_Er ... anyway, back to the game then?_

Indeed.

**But of course.**

_All right ... er ... Ron?_

**Yeah?  I'm ready for it!  Bring it _on_!  I am ready for the rumble in the jungle, what _whaa?_**

...

_..._

**Anyway, I'm ready.**

_Right.  What's your favorite colour?_

...

**What kind of question is _that_ Hermione?  **

_An easy one to start us off._

**Don't baby me, Hermione.  It's highly insulting.**

_I'm simply trying to ease you two in._

**Don't ease.  Ask me a real question.**

_... All right then. Er ... what do you like least about your family?_

Hermione, I dunno if that was the ... er ... wisest question to ask...

**No, Harry.  It's fine.  Really.  I asked for something hard and she gave me one.  And I shall answer the question!  The thing I like the least about my family is the fact that we're so poor.  We're poor as dirt and are looked down upon and rubbish because of it.  It's horrible and so ... so ... unfair.  My dad works really hard at his job but no matter how hard he works for the Order and at the Ministry and everything else, he's still treated like low-life rubbish.  And Percy, the prat, looks down upon him and acts like he doesn't even know him when they see each other at the Ministry.  And there's Mum who's always cleaning or cooking.  My family doesn't deserve the crap we constantly have to go through.  **

_I'm ... I'm really sorry, Ron._

**Not your fault.  Besides, it's always been like this anyway.  I'm used to it by now.  The hand-me-downs and the small house and everything else, it's my life and I'm accustomed to it.  But it still sucks.**

_Well ... I ... I..._

**What Hermione?**

_I ... oh, it doesn't matter!  Money _doesn't matter_ and because of all the high and mighty rich purebloods everyone who isn't pureblooded and rich is treated so horribly!  It's the same plight that the house-elves are put through!  They're treated like slaves and have no rights at all and_

Hermione.  No.  House-elves.  Please.

_Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, but it really is horrible and if you two would care just a bit_

**So, Harry.  It's my turn to ask you a question.**

_Oh, _honestly.  _I was trying to tell you two_

**Harry, if you could choose one person to ... take with you to the Quidditch World Cup 1,000th game (The 1,000th game is only 16 years away, you know) and you had prime seats, who would it be?**

That is a hard question.

**Yeah.**

Well, naturally I'd choose you, Ron.

**Wicked!  Thanks!**

Well, who else would I have chosen instead?  You're only my best mate and you are mad about Quidditch.

_What about Ginny?_

**...**

Ron, _stop_ snickering.

**Sorry mate, but it is funny ... and, well ...**

Stop talking.  Now.

**Fine, fine.  I won't take the mickey out of you for your ;;ahem;; romantic interests.  Your turn, Harry.**

Right.  Hermione ... what would you do if you ever received a fail on anything?

**Oooh.  Nice one, Harry.**

I thank you.

_Well ... I'd be rather upset about it, of course._

Yes, yes, we know that.

_And I'd suppose I'd have a chat with the professor who ... gave me the ... the fail.  I'd ask why I got it, make sure that it wasn't a mistake, and ask how I could do better next time._

**...**

...

**That is _such_ a Hermione answer.**

_Ron, it's what I'd do and what everyone should do._

**Yeah, whatever.  Anyway, it's your turn, Hermione, and make it good.  None of this favorite colour rubbish.**

_Oh, it will be "good," Ronald.  That it will be; I promise you.  You may just need to brace yourself for this one._

**To Be Continued...**

**AN2: **_What_?  A cliffhanger?  ;;gasp!;; 

;;youknowwhattodo;; ;o)


	4. Chapter Four: The Final Chapter

**AN:** I'd like to thank the academy for nominating me in the first place and now ... now I've won! It's so amazing. I-I don't know what to say. ;;begins to cry;; I want to thank my mom because she's always believed in me when no one else did. I love you, Mommy! Oh-oh, and my pet aardvark, Howard, for being such a great and loving pet! You're the best, Howie! And my teachers, and J.K. Rowling, and all the puppeteers of the world, and flying squirrels, and Puss In Boots! And, finally, I'd like to thank the great people of New Zealand!

...

And you reviewers, too, I guess.

...

Yeah, I'll thank you all too. Feel special, now.

Seriously though, all of your great and plentiful reviews blew my mind for this fic. 71 (currently) reviews for _my_ fic! And it's only three chapters! I am amazed. I would thank each and every one of you, one by one, but, alas, that would take a long time and I am much too lazy to do so. So instead I give you this in compensation: **YA'LL ROCK MY WORLD TO THE EXTREME!!! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, 71 (CURRENTLY) PEOPLE! I GIVE EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED MY GREATEST AND DEEPEST APPRECIATION AND HOPE THAT YOU'LL CONTINUE TO READ ALL MY FICS AND CONTINUE TO BE THE AWESOME REVIEWERS THAT YOU ARE IN THE FUTURE!!! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!!!**

And, with that very dramatic thanks, I give you the final chapter. Yes, the time has come. Let's see if we can make it to the big 100 reviews for the end! That would make my year, it honestly would and I would love all of you forever. Seriously (and even _with_ a pun intended)! Oh OH!

---------

**Shoot, Hermione. Let's see this question.**

Yeah, I want to see this.

_All right. It's nothing light-hearted, though, I'll-I'll warn you._

**Er ... all right ... then.**

_Are you ready, Ron?_

**Yeah. I'm ... ready.**

_Okay. Here we go._

_If you were in the final battle with Voldemort, people were dying left and right, and you had a choice that could make or break so many things. You had one choice that you had to make. It's a choice that would affect your life and the existence and the end of others, what would you choose? _

_You have a single Portkey and you can only take one person with you. You can only save the life of one person; you can only be the hero to one person. You have little time to decide but you know the importance of your choice. You know that it matters._

_I ask you, Ron, who would you choose to save?_

**I ...**

You what, Ron?

**I ... quit.**

WHAT?

**I forfeit, Harry. I'm done.**

_But ... but ... Ron. You know what that means, don't you?_

**Yeah, I do. It means I lose.**

Ron, you're not serious. You never lose willingly at _anything_!

**I'm serious, Harry. Dead serious. I quit.**

_Are you sure, Ron?_

**Yes.**

Ron, this is stupid. Just answer the question and we can continue the game.

**No, Harry.**

WHY?

**I can't tell you that. I ... I quit, I lose, I'm done, I'm finished. Good-bye all and good night. **

_Ron ..._

**Hermione: no. I said I quit.**

_But Ron, I don't see why you just can't answer the question..._

Neither can I. It's deep and hard to answer and everything, but I mean ... it's just a question. It's just the truth.

**The truth doesn't always need to be known.**

Ron, if you quit that means we'll have to actually _listen_ to Binns. DO YOU KNOW THE TORTURE THAT THAT IS???

**Harry, I can't answer it. I JUST CAN'T, ALL RIGHT?**

_Ron, please. Just answer the question._

**I ...**

_Please, Ron. _

**I ... I ... **

...

**All ... all right then, I'll answer.**

_Good._

Finally.

**But first you both have to swear not to laugh or anything. I'm serious. You laugh ... or ... or think different of me and I'll murder you both in your sleep!**

_We swear, Ron. I'd never make fun of you._

I would occasionally...

**HARRY!**

I'm just joking. I won't.

**Okay. **

**...**

**I'd choose Hermione.**

...

_..._

_... _Really_ ... Ron?_

**Yeah. I-I would.**

Erm ... why, may I ask?

**Because...**

_Because why, Ron?_

**Because I care about you.**

Well ... yeah. We all do.

**I know but ... in a different way ... I think.**

OH.

_Oh ... well ... I..._

**Don't say it, Hermione. You don't need to. I know you don't feel the same way about me and you'll probably hate me forever now and**

_RON, STOP._

**And ... and ... wait ... what?**

_Stop being stupid._

**What ... what do you mean?**

_I feel the same way, Ron. _

**You ... you do?**

_YES._

_I always have, ever since second year when you tried to curse Malfoy for calling me a mudblood. You've always been too dim to see – I've always been too dim to see – that you felt the same way as I do and vice versa._

**_What_?**

_Ron ... I love you too._

**To Not Be Continued...**

**THE END.**

;;forthelastandfinaltime,youknowwhattodo;;


End file.
